Evolution of Destiny
by HoRiZoN
Summary: Takes place nearly 900 years after the end of dragonball z. GT never took place. I would tell you more, but to be honest I really don't know where this story is going.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Chapter One

Capture

Satan city. Much of its former glory no longer remains. The city was brought to ashes 843 years ago today. 843 years ago, a force of evil came to the Earth. No one alive now knows who or what it was, but it destroyed much of humanity. Those who survived lived in underground parking complexes and buildings that had a basement large enough to hold the people. 

Life after the attack was very hard on the people of the Earth, or at least the survivors. Over four billion people died in the two weeks the attacks took place. It is said that the leader of the attack was as powerful as Buu and as ruthless as Frieza. He alone was said to have destroyed tens of thousands of cities and millions of people. The purpose of the attack was quite clear after they left. They had drained the ocean nearly all the way. They wiped out entire species or animals for food. They leveled millions of square miles of forests. No one knew why they did it. Many have speculated about it. They're nomads maybe. They're planet was dying and they needed the resources. 

Satan City was now a barren desert. The few ruined building that remain would eventually return to the Earth, but for now they provided shelter for animals and humans, but mostly animals. No human lived within hundred miles of these ruins. But one man came here every year. He was one of the few remaining people whose ancestors were actually from this city. On the anniversary of the first day of the attack is when he came from two hundred miles away. He doesn't know why he comes to the city anymore. 

The first time he came to respect his fallen ancestors, but now he comes to get away from his life as a warrior. Well not a warrior, but a protector of the cave that he lived in. He stood on the edge of a cliff that would have overlooked the city. But now all he sees is ruins of the buildings of the city. The most noticeable is the old Capsule Corp. building. It has hardly any damage on it. The yellow paint is still on the building. Some of the windows are still in one piece. 

The man on the cliff was a descended of the Briefs family, so whenever he came to this barren city he stayed in the building. The inside of the building was much like the outside, in very good shape. Except for the fact that it had no power; it would have been good enough to live it if people weren't afraid of this hollowed land. Most say it's haunted. Some just don't like being in a place where five million people died. But to this man. None of that mattered. He came here get more intone with himself. 

The man was about 6'2, 200 pounds, he was quite well built. Very broad shoulders and hair that was a very bright shade of blue. He wore a worn out pair of black denim jeans and a white tee shirt stained with blood, sweat, and dirt. He also worn a black jacket, which was in surprisingly good shape compared to the rest of what he wore. The most stand out thing about his entire appearance was the sword slung across his back. This sword was said to have belonged to a man from the future that came to the past to save the world. Though many people laughed at that bedtime story, he believed it.

His name was Goku. Named after a man that no one but his mother had heard of. A man that saved the world more times that, Goku the second had left the cave. He was sixteen, but that age in his clan was the age of adulthood. The average length someone lived was about fifty years with the lack of medicine and training in surgery. Though this Goku looks nothing like the man he was named after, he has the heart of him. The way he never accepts failure from himself. The way he has always protected the ones he loved. He was much like Goku.

"Nightfall. I should get indoors," Goku said looking at the sun set on the horizon. As he was about to slowly make his climb down the cliff that he was perched atop, he heard a scream. Quickly looking around he noticed a little child running through the ruins, "Damnit. What is a kid doing out here?" He jumped off the cliff that was nearly one hundred fifty tall and landed on the ground of the city with a light thud. How he could jump that far and not kill himself was a big mystery to him. 

"Mommy!" The child, who he could see was a girl, yelled as she disappeared behind a fallen building. When Goku got to the building he saw a woman, maybe a few years older then him, fighting a bearcat. A bearcat was a creature brought to the earth by the attackers that was as big as a polar bear but was as agile as a cat, and it looked a lot like a female lion. The woman, armed with a spear, was clearly losing the fight. Her shirt was cut in various places, and she was bleeding badly from her back.

"Down!" Goku yelled at the woman, as he unsheathed his sword and ran at the bearcat. She did as she was told and dropped to the ground as the creature swung its massive paw at her. Goku, too duck under the swing and swung his blade with all his might. He cut the monster in its side, and it let a monstrous roar as its blood spilled onto the ground. That attack diverted its attention from the woman to Goku, and it charged him.

"What are you retarded or something!? RUN!!" Goku yelled as he did a dive into a roll to evade the bearcat. It took the woman a few moments to let what was going on sink in, but she eventually got the messaged and grabbed her daughter and ran as fast as she could.

"Finally," Goku murmured before dodging around charge by the monster. Right as he recovered from that charge he felt a sharp pain in his back. Reaching around his back he removed a large quill. He had forgotten they could shoot quills from their backs. The bearcat let around roar out before it charged again to kill its wounded prey. This time however, Goku did not roll to the side; he rolled under the beast and drove his sword straight into its belly. A shriek came from the creature that can only be described as deafening. As the beast stumbled about as it lose the strength to walk, he let out one more cry, then collapsed. It's chest moved a few more times as it let out its dying breathes, then it was motionless.

"Damn. And that was just a child too. I would hate to fight its mother." He said, and then wiped the blood from his face and blade. His victory was short lived though, the roar of a older, bigger, and most importantly, more pissed off bearcat, was heard from a few miles away. The older ones are much faster then the younger ones. At full speed they could run about sixty-MPH. That in itself was a horrifying thought. 'I need to get indoors before it gets here.' He thought as he ran towards the Capsule Corp. building, but the sound of the little girl crying stopped him.

"Get up mommy…" She wept over her mother's body.

'Oh shit…' Goku thought as he watched the little girl cry over her mother. He bent down to check her pulse. There wasn't one, 'Oh shit indeed.' The beating of paws on the ground could now be heard in the distances. He quickly picked up the body, and grabbed the girl.

"We have to get inside!" He shouted as the bearcat adult was now visible on the horizon. He quickly took off towards the house, but it wasn't fast enough, "Go! Get inside the big yellow building!" He yelled at the girl and pointed at the building. The girl was very hesitant, but when she saw the bearcat, she didn't need anymore encouragement.

"Here we go…" Goku said quietly. The bearcat was hovering over the child, gently nudging it with its nose. It whimpered a few times before it looked at Goku. Thought it couldn't talk, Goku know what it would say if it could. Something like, "You bastard! You killed my son!" But now was not the time to feel sorry for it. The beast let a low, barely auditable growl from its throat, then it charged. Goku had barely enough time to react, it was that fast. It covered one hundred feet in four seconds. Fangs showing and claws extended, but he was able to dive to the side of it. With his backed turned; the bearcat revealed its quill firing device and fired one off. Goku heard it coming and dodged it by a mere two inches. It was a good thing too; the adult bearcat's quills are coated in a poison that renders the target paralyzed temporarily. Not that mattered much, if you did get hit by one, you would most likely be dead in a few seconds.

The beast, enraged by missing, charged again. Having no time to react, the cat hit him, and it sunk one of its fangs into his left shin. He yelled in pain as the cat threw him down rather forcefully and aimed its quill shooter at him.

"This isn't good," He said as he struggled to stand up. The fang had badly broken his shin. Looking at the back of the cat, just below its neck. He saw the quill dripping with poison, and then it fired. As quickly as it fired, Goku grabbed his sword deflecting the quill back at the cat. Success! It hit the cat in the left shoulder. Though the poison would not effect the beast, it gave him time to attack as it reeled back in pain. And he did; quite effectually too. He had cut the beast's head off, and he dropped to one knee. The sun had finally set. The light of the moon was all the let him see the building which he was walking too. Picking up the body of the woman, he never learned the name of, he limped over to the dome of Capsule Corp.

"Is mommy ok?" The little girl asked with hopeful eyes.

'How am I supposed to say this to her?" He could see the tears swelling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry but…"

She cut him off, "No! She can't be dead!" The tears began to free flow down her young face, a face to young to have to deal with this. Goku knelt down on his good leg and she hugged him tight for fifteen minutes, crying on his shoulder.

'Poor girl. I guess once my leg heals I'll have to take her back to my clan. They won't like me bringing her back, but I can't leave her.' The girl interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm hungry…" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Yeah me too," Goku said and stood up. He winced in pain.

"You ok mister?" She asked tugging on my pant leg.

"Oh, I'll be ok. You go sit in that chair over there," He gestured at a chair near a table in what was once the kitchen of the building.

He limped his way out of the building and made his way to he corpse of the bearcat. 'I've never eaten bearcat. I bet it will taste pretty good over a fire.' He thought as he cut a chunk of meat off its belly. Then an idea struck him. The poison on the quill. It come be used as a numbing agent with diluted with water. That would help what he would have to do with his ankle later tonight. He, after thinking for a moment, cut the back of the beast open. Removing a quill yet to be covered in poison and then remove the sack that the poison was stored in. 

'Such a complex attacking method. This thing in the wild would move to the top of the food chain in a heartbeat.' He thought walking back to the house.

After getting a fire going and making the bed that he normally used for the girl, he started to work on the poison for the bearcat. Carefully cutting the sack open and pouring it into a bowl, he then put some on his blade. Though this poison was very dangerous to you if it were to get in a cut and hit your blood, on the skin it is harmless. Then he added water to the bowl and stirred it. And after searching the medical wing of the building he found a syringe. Heating the needle quickly over the fire and putting the diluted poison in it, he placed it in the hole in his leg. Then injecting himself with it, the numbness started almost instantly. He waited for a few minutes while the numbness spread to his foot and knee, but it stopped there.

"Yes! It worked!" He shouted in excitement, "Maybe I'll add more water so the numbing is just below my knee, but either way it worked." Now for the painful part. After walking around on his ankle for a few hours, it had started to bend to the left. He needed to correct that and get the splint on it he made. So he did. Closing his eyes and biting down on a wooden stick he found he forced his ankle to the right. A quiet crack came from his ankle, and the pain shot up with leg like a bullet but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He let out a sigh of relief and started to apply some bandaging to it and then the splint. After he got it on, he added a little more water to the solution and injected his leg again while it was still numb was it wouldn't hurt as much.

Hobbling back over to the fire he had made, he put the meat on. Didn't take long to cook and they were eating soon after.

"Wow, this is pretty good," He said giving himself a bit of reassurance, "and do you like it?" He asked the little girl. She nodded her head quickly and took another bit of it. Goku couldn't help but smile, "Hey. What's your name?" He asked her before taking another bit too.

"Nina," She told him.

"Well Nina, I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." He said with a goofy smile on his face, which made her giggle at him, "so, what were you and your mom doing in this place."

"Mommy was sent out to hunt for our clan," She looked at her mother's body, which Goku wrapped in a bed sheet he had found. That's how they buried people in his clan. Caskets weren't around and to put a person in a grave uncovered was disrespectful.

"How old are you?" Goku asked her.

"Six," She replied to him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The rest of the night was pretty much quiet. Every now and then Goku would ask her a question, and she would answer it to the best of her ability. He knew what see was going through. He had lost his father when he was five. It had been tough, without a father, growing up, but he found a father figure in his uncle.

***

The next morning he woke up to a terrible pain in is leg, "Guess the injection wore off." He said hobbling over to the syringe he filled up the night before, then sticking it in is calf and injecting it. Numbing started almost suddenly.

"Much better." He walked over to his sword and threw it on his back, snapping the buckle together. Then his stomach rumbled, "guess I'm a little hungry."

He walked to the door of the house and walked out. To his horror, the carcass of the bearcat was picked to its bones. It had been the work of the Hawkvultures. Hawkvultures are basically just hawks with habits of vultures. They live off the decaying bodies of other animals.

"So much for that idea," Goku said crossing his arms. One of the buildings probably has a herd of deer or elk living in it, but he would be pushed to his edge chasing a deer on a broken shin. Another alternative would be to go to Satan Lake and catch a fish. The fish of that lake are bigger then cars. So he decided that's what he would do.

Before he left for the lake; he when back to check on Nina, to see if she was awake. She wasn't. Well, that would make leaving easier. So he started the hike to the lake. It was about four miles away and atop the cliff he jumped from yesterday. Once he got back and cooked, he would have to bury the girls mother. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

After an hour of walking, he reached his destination. Satan lake, it was a fairly large lake. About a mile wide and maybe 6 miles long. Probably about hundred feet at its deepest point. It was made by a small creek that came from the Satan mountain range to the east of the old city. No matter how much the attackers took from the planet, you can't stop a natural spring from letting water out. A forest surrounded one half of the lake. A rather young forest, only about one hundred years old. So of the decimated wildlife that lived in this region eight hundred years ago had once again started to flourish. The fish of this area were much like the ones the first Goku caught as a child and even a adult. While the ones he caught were mostly bigger; these put up just as much of a fight.

Goku stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes and sword in a pile and dove in the lake. Relaxing for a few moments and letting his muscles stretch, he just floated on top the water. The water was like glass not a single wave or ripple was visible. He saw his prey. A large fish, looked something like a pike, but it was pretty fat. It was also about seven feet long and three feet wide. Slowly taking a breath in, he sunk under the surface of the water. The fish looked to be sleeping. So he slowly swan up behind it and grabbed its tail. Bad move. The fish woke up and took off as fast as it could. Goku hung on its tail for his life. Hoping the fish would tire before he could no longer hold his breath, he hugged the tail like he loved it. After three minutes of this, Goku was struggling to hold on. So he did what Goku the first would have done, charged a ki attack and fired. A hit! The fish came to sudden halt, and Goku when flying forward.

'Whatever works,' he thought, but then he feel his lungs begging for fresh air. Grabbing the dead fish he swam to the top like a bullet. He reached the top and gasped for air.

"Whoa. That was to close for comfort," He said to himself and swam to shore. After throwing the three ton fish on the beach, he threw his clothes and sword on. 

***

Back at the Capsule Corp. building Goku started a fire outside the building to cook the massive fish and when inside. 

"Where'd you go!" Nina said running at him, "I was scared..." She sat down and hugged herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just when to get some food. After I cook it up, we can eat," he said has he put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Don't leave me again, I don't like to be alone," She said into his chest. He didn't say anything. Just held her for a few minutes.

Few moments later, after apologizing to Nina, Goku started to scale the fish with his sword. After washing it off first since he put the poison from the bearcat on the blade. After scaling, filleting, and removing the bones, he threw it on the fire. It only took a few minutes to cook, and it sure did smell good. Before he served the food, Goku injected himself with the anointment since it had been a few hours since the morning. Judging on the position of the sun, it was about three p.m. 

"Foods ready!" Goku yelled into the house where Nina was, and she quickly ran out.

"Oh! Fish!" She yelled happily as Goku handed her a large piece of it. After eating and talk a bit, Goku started on what would be the worst part of his day. The burial of the girls mother, and so he started on digging the hole in which se would be placed.

"Well, I guess that will work," Goku said jumping out of the hole. Then he started work on the headstone. He would use ki to engrave on it and shape it.

He walked to Nina, "What was your mothers name?"

"Samantha," She told him quietly and he got to work. The headstone read after he was finished:

"Samantha"

"June 1, 1602 - October 14, 1621"

"A Mother, A Daughter, A Friend"

"Rest In Peace"

Goku Stuck the headstone in the ground, and he placed Samantha's body in the grave. Then he covered it. Nina stood on the edge of the grave crying, so after he finished Goku hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. This went on for nearly an hour. It went pass the sunset, and when she stopped crying she fell asleep in his arms.

'I'll just let her sleep,' he thought because it was only 6 p.m. and they hadn't eaten dinner. He walked in the house, with a limp, and set the girl down on her bed. He went to the bowl of the anointment and injected his leg again.

"Goku?" Nina whisper quietly from behind him.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Can you keep me company tonight? I'm to scared to be alone," She asked him in a fearful tone.

He smiled at her, "Of course I will." He got up and took her hand as they went to the bed. He laid down, then she laid next to him. Soon after, she was asleep, but he laid awake.

'Tomorrow we should start home. It'll be a bit hard on my shin, but I would rather get back to my family then stay here for the months it'll take to heal,' He pause to clear his mind, 'but what am I going to say about Nina? They didn't like it when my uncle brought the baby Ryian into the cave, but he's grown up to be one of the best hunters in decades." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

****

Goku woke up in the morning to the sound of yelling, "Strange. You don't normal hear yelling out here." He slowly sat up and realized Nina was gone. He heard more yelling and then a scream.

"Nina!" He shouted as he quickly jumped out of the bed and all his weight when on his broken shin, "Damnit!" He yelled falling to the ground.

"There's one in here too!" A very large man yelled as he stood over Goku.

"Get him and bring him out!" Goku heard a female voice yell out.

"Who are you?" Goku said attempting to get to his feet. The large man didn't say anything, he just grabbed Goku and dragged him out of the house. A woman stood, about 5'2" and about 105 pounds with black hair down to the small of her back. She wore black pants with a red shirt. She had a scar just below her left eye and she had two guns holstered on her hips. The large man threw Goku in front of her, she stood with all her weight on one leg.

"What is a boy doing all the way out here?" She asked as another man, more of a normal size, forced him to his feet.

"Boy?" Goku replied raising an eye brow.

"How old are you? 12? 13?" She said walking around him in a circle looking over his body.

"16" He said as he followed her with his eyes.

"Hmph," She then kicked his bad ankle and he cried out in pain, "That ankle doesn't look to good." One of the men with her handed her a small container of what appeared to be water. "I can fix that for you." She opened the bottle and poured about a ounce on the open wound on his leg. It instantly healed and the throbbing pain in his leg faded.

"Huh?" Goku said as he stood up and there was no pain.

"Phoenix tear," She held out the bottle in front of him, "Why don't you tell me what did that to you?"

"A Bearcat." She stopped when she stood in front of him.

"That must have been a tough fight," She smiled at him, "How old do you think it was?"

"I fought two. One was about two years old and the other was about seven," He said pointing at the two piles of bones.

"Oh my. Seven years old. Your lucky to be alive." She looked over that the bones of the older one, "Did it hit you with a quill?"

"I am still alive, so what do you think the answer is?" Goku said in a sarcastic tone.

"Indeed you are," She told him.

"I've told you about me. Now who are you?" Goku asked her.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet," She looked over at the large man. He nodded.

"What's this?" Goku asked the large man as he walked towards him. The large man didn't say anything, he just kept walking towards him.

"Stand still, He's not going to hurt you," The woman told him.

"Why do I not believe you?" Goku said looking at her quickly then back at the man. When the man was about two feet from Goku, he threw a punch, which Goku dodged easily. After that he threw a kick, which Goku too dodged. The large man continued to attack as Goku easily dodge everything he threw at him.

"Well, he could be a good gladiator, but he is too powerful. He could over throw the guards at the stadium," The woman told a man who was normal sized.

"Yes, he could. Should we kill him?" The man asked her.

"I will do it," She told him a walked towards the fight, "That is enough." The large man quickly stopped and walked away.

"What was that about?" Goku asked the woman who stood near him.

"That was a little test. You passed," She told him.

"That's wonderful."

"Perhaps you did too well," She said reaching for one of her guns, "You would be a menace if we left you alive. So," She pause and pointed a gun at Goku, and he removed his sword from the sheathe, "I must kill you." She pulled the trigger, and a millisecond later heard the sound of metal on metal. Goku stood in front her. Sword gripped in both hands, and it was slanting towards her.

"Nice try, but," She fired a few more rounds off. All were deflected back. "As I was saying. Nice try, but I move to fast for a bullet to him me."

"How?!" She yelled out, "Get him!" All the men with her ran towards Goku. One by one, they fell to the ground dead. Soon, Goku had the blade of his sword under the chin of the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked in a calm tone for a man who had just like four people.

"We are the elite guard of the Empire of New Satan City," She told him.

"Your name?"

"Akira."

"Well, Akira. Where did you take the girl that was here?"

"New Satan. She is to become the pet of the emperor."

"Pet? You would use a human girl as a pet?!" He yelled at her.

"Please Don't kill me! I was only doing my job!" She fell to her knees and pleaded for her life. Goku looked in her eyes and saw fear.

"Very well. You may live," He removed his sword from her chin and returned it to the sheathe. Akira slowly stood up and watched Goku walk away.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled to him.

Without stopping or turning around he said, "To save the girl." He keep walking until the sounds of Akira's warnings were no more.

****

Nina was in a small cage on the back of a wagon. There were two more cages, both had small children in them. They had been traveling for about four hours. After they were about a mile from the ruins of Old Satan City, the captors had placed a collar on her neck. They made her strip down until she was naked and threw her in the cage. She sat in the cage, crying since she had been in it. They told her to stop and when she didn't she got shocked.

"Damn, new ones always take awhile to break," One of the guards who was carrying the shocking stick.

"Yeah. The trainer will get them in line in no time," The other one walking beside him said. After taht moment of talking, they were quiet for awhile. Then one of them saw something coming from behind them.

"Something is coming over the horizon!" He yelled to one of the rear guard.

"I'll handle it!" The guard said as he turned around. He walked a few feet then waited. The thing was at him in a minute or two, and then thirty seconds later, the guard was dead. Goku quickly started the chase of the wagon again, and he was at the back of it in five minutes. the other rear guard attacked him with the spear he was carrying, and Goku jumped in the air, landed behind him and cut him in half at the waist. Before the guard driving the wagon could react, Goku turned him into ash with a ki blast.

"Nina!" He yelled running to the cage which held her, "Dear god. What have they done to you...?" He quickly knocked the lock of her cage and gave her his jacket. She stood behind him as he free the other children from there cages.

'What am I going to do?' He thought has he looked over the two other kids he freed. 'Can't send them to the city. They'll end up as with the same fate that they were in for in the first place.' He slowly looked around.

"Goku! Look out!" He heard Nina yell right before he felt a sharp pain in his back, and he passed out.


	2. The Empire of New Satan

Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ. All original Characters are mine though.

Chapter 2: The Empire of New Satan

New Satan City. It's appearance resembled old Rome. Many buildings made from various beautiful materials. Large pillars ran up the front of maybe of the larger buildings. Some roads were paved in cobblestones others were just dirt. A large structure could be seen in the distance from the outskirts, it was The Stadium. Much like the coliseum of Rome. Many people walked the streets of this city. Dressed in all kinds of clothes, some in rags, others in platinum plated armors. That's when the wagon came down the main street.

"Clear the way!" A man sitting on the front of it yelled.

"The emperor's new pets are on that wagon!" One of the women from the crowded streets yelled.

"There's a grown man in the cages!" Another yelled. All the children in the cages had been crying since they were recaptured, and Goku was crammed into a cage made for a child. A few rear guards followed on tamed bearcats. Akira road sat on top of the cage that held Goku.

"That's Akira! The emperors best warrior!" Someone yelled.

"Where's the rest of her men?" A man shouted from the other side of the street.

'Simpletons. How do they look at cages children and not get sick to there stomach,' Akira thought as she looked down at the naked Goku. 'He spared my life, and I doom him for a life of slavery. What kind of person am I?' 

The wagon came to a halt, "unload them and Get them to the trainer!" The commander of the lesser guards yelled. Akira jumped down from the cage and walked to the front of the wagon. The guards unloaded the cages and dropped the ones on the ground with the children in them. They all laughed, then took the one with Goku off.

"Milady," A man dressed in a cloak spoke to Akira, "The Emperor wishes to speak to you." Akira nodded and followed the man into the palace.

"Father, How can you allow this crime against humanity take place?" Akira asked the priest as they walked.

"I know it is wrong my child, but one who stands up to the Emperor is one who is dead," The priest said looking back at her. They walked through the beautifully crafted palace built in honor of the emperor. Everything was made out of marble and some things were coated in gold, silver, and platinum. They arrived at to doors about two stories tall that were in a golden archway. To guards stood on both side and saluted Akira as she walked through the archway.

"Ah. General Akira. How did you trip go?" The emperor asked her as she knelt before him.

"The mission was successful, but I lost all my men," She told him rising to her feet.

"All of your men? How?" He asked her leaning forward in his throne.

"A man. He was at the ruins with a young girl we captured. He killed everyone of the guard beside me."

"We not you?" The emperor motion for two female slaves, which were about fourteen, to fan him with large leaves.

'Sick bastard,' She thought as he grabbed one of the girls chest, "I do not know why he spared me."

"Did you capture him?" The Emperor asked her.

"Yes milord."

"Very good General. I will wish to meet him sometime soon. Tell the trainer to prepare him and the girl found with him first.

"Very well milord," She bowed her head and left the room.

****

Goku awoke with a throbbing pain in his lower back. He could feel cold steel on the floor where he laid down. He slowly opened his eyes to see bars in front of him. They were all around him. He was in a cage hardly big enough from him to lie down. Then he looked down.

'Wonderful,' He thought as he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. He walked to the bars. They were made of a metal substance. He grabbed one and tried to bend it.

"Oh, you'll never bend that," A short old man came in the room. "Those are made of Platinum reinforced titanium. You would need to be able to create the force of a five square mile meteor hitting the planet to bend that metal." Goku glared at him.

"Where am I?" Goku asked him walking to the back of the cage.

"New Satan City of course," The little man said.

"And who are you?"

"I am known as the trainer," The little man said grabbing a syringe filled with a liquid, "Now come here." The man walked to the front of the cage. Goku didn't move; he just sat down. "Very well." The trainer pressed a button on his wrist guard and the back of the cage lifted up and Goku slid to the front. The trainer stuck the needle in his neck and injected the liquid.

Goku grunted in pain as the cage went back to room, "What was that?" He said rubbing his neck.

"That was a tranquillizer. With you asleep it will be easier to work with you." Goku charge the front of the cages running into the bars. Bad move. He bounced off of them and hit the back of the cage, "I told you. You can't bend those." Goku tried to stand up, but the drugs started to kick in. When he collapsed on the floor, he saw Nina in the cage next to him.

"Nina..." He said before he blacked out.

****

Akira walked down to the dudgeon where the recently arrived pets were taken. She walked through the room of the cages and into the room where the operations took place. Goku was on the table. The power restriction collar was on him. The bar code had been tattooed on his neck. She walked in the room.

"Trainer!" She yelled. The little man came running in the room.

"Milady! What are you doing here?" The sound of death came from his mouth.

"The Emperor sent me to get his pets," She pointed at Nina and Goku, "Are they finished?"

"Why yes milady. Just finished up on this one." He told her.

"Very good. Attach the leashes and give me the charger." She ordered him.

"Right away milady." The little man scurried about the room looking for a leash strong enough to hold Goku, who was now wearing shorts given to him by the Trainer. He grabbed one and attached it on his collar. He then remove Nina from her cage and put a leash on her and hand the ends to Akira, "There you are milady." Then he put the Charger control chip into her wrist computer. "You know how those work."

"Thank you, Trainer." He bowed his head and woke up Goku.

"On your feet pet!" He kicked Goku in the ribs. Goku fell from the table and saw pants he recognized.

"You!" He yelled then charged her. Akira press a button on her wrist computer, and it sent twenty thousand volts of electricity threw his body for a half a second.

"On your feet!" She shouted at him jerking on the leash. He slowly stood up and glared at her.

"Perhaps we should disable speech in this one?" The trainer asked her.

"That will not be necessary. He will break eventually. They all do," She said as Nina walked next to Goku and took his hand, "Go!" Akira yelled jerking on both leashes. Goku and Nina started to walk in front of Akira. They were going to see the Emperor.

****

Back at Goku's house, his mother was starting to get worried. She hadn't slept in days. Her brother was starting to get worried about her and Goku.

"Bra, You need to get some sleep. I'm sure he's ok." Goku's uncle told her.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. He's never gone this long," Bra, Goku's mother who was named after Vegeta's daughter, told her brother.

"If you are that worried, I can go search for him," A very deep voice said from behind them.

"Ryu! You would look for him?" Bra asked him.

"Of course I would. I would have gone with him in the first place if he wasn't so stubborn," Ryu laughed giving Bra something to laugh about.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Goten, Goku's uncle, asked Ryu.

"I am positive. He is my best friend. It wouldn't be right to leave him out there if he's in trouble," Ryu told his two elders.

"Go get your weapons. You may need them," Goten told him. Ryu nodded. The dragon-man walked out of the house and towards his own. Ryu was a member of the Ryian race. A race of dragons that were humanoid. They stood on there hid legs, were very intelligent, and very strong. As children the color of there skin is a dark red, but as they get older, it turned to a very dark blue with highlights of red, yellow, and silver. (AN: Those who have played Final Fantasy 10, Ryu looks a lot like Bahamut from that game) He stood about 7'5", and he weighted about 300 pounds, which was a weight were the man could be considered in very good shape. His wings were neatly folded on his back. The tips stuck out about a foot above his head, but when they were expanded, his wing span was about fifteen feet.

Ryu had lived alone since he was about twelve. That is the age of adult hood for his race. When Goten had found him fifteen years ago, he lived with Goku and his mother, but now he was in his own house. He was also the lead hunter. He could easily kill any animal in the air, on the ground, or underwater. Five years ago he learn that he was the last of his race. His mother was killed three days before Goten found him. She was killed by the Army of New Satan City for killing one of the emperor's deer. Ever since he learned that he hated the empire.

Ryians live much longer then humans. Even without medicine, they lived an average of three hundred years. Though Ryians could have children with humans, Ryu didn't want too. He didn't think he could deal with having the mother of his child die before he reached the halfway mark of his life.

Ryu grabbed his lance, the weapon of his race, and he left his house for the exit of the cave. He was meet there by Bra and Goten.

"Good luck Ryu," Bra said to him giving him a quick hug.

"Find Goku and bring him back alive," Goten told him as they walked out of the cave together. They walked until out of hearing distance of Bra, "Go to where we last sensed him. But be careful, it's in the middle of New Satan City." Goten told him, and Ryu nodded. 

"I'll find him, and I'll find out what is going on," Ryu told him as he walked away. With his wings fully extended, he let a moan out. It had been so long since he stretched them out; it felt good. In one large flap of his wings, he was in the air. Soon he was a mile above the earth soaring at two hundred-MPH. He would reach New Satan City in an hour.

****

Akira led the two pets into the throne room. Goku had shown how much he didn't like this by punching one of the guards. After that, Akira placed handcuffs on him.

"Milord, you two pets," Akira said bowing before pushing them forward.

"Ah very good General," The Emperor looked over them, "What is this! A full grown man!" The emperor yelled in disgust.

"This is the man who killed my men," Akira told to him and he nodded.

"I don't want a man for a pet. Take him away," The emperor motioned for two guard to take him away.

"Wait milord!" Akira shouted stopping the guards. The Emperor cocked an eyebrow, "Leave him for me. I've never had a pet, and this one will do nicely."

"Very well. You may have him. But if he acts up; I will make him a gladiator," The Emperor told her. She nodded, "Now, that the girl to my chambers. Put her with the rest of them." The two guards, that were about to take Goku, grabbed Nina's leash and started to leave.

"No!" Goku yelled as he broke out of the handcuffs and darted towards her.

"Goku!" Nina yelled before she was dragged out of the room. Goku kept running until Akira sent twelve thousand volts of electricity through his body. Goku collapsed on the floor as smoke came from his body.

'I'm sorry for all this...' Akira thought as she walked Goku start to cough up blood.

"Very good Akira," The Emperor said as he watched Goku get pulled to his feet by a guard.

"You!" Akira pointed at one of the guards, "Take him to my house and get a cage sent up for him. I must take care of some things." With that she left the throne room and the guard dragged Goku to her house.

****

Ryu landed just outside of the city. The flight only took him about forty-five minutes to complete. Neatly tucking his wings on his back, he started for the city to look for his best friend.

"Oh my god! What's that thing?!" He heard someone yell as he entered the cities main streets.

"That's a Ryian! I've never seen one in person before," Another person said. Ryu just wanted to disappear to get away from the stares, but him being about two feet taller then the rest of the people on the street made that hard. He just did his best to ignore them and concentrate on finding Goku.

'It's gonna be rough finding him in here,' He thought looking at all the various people walking the streets. To make matters worse, buildings were everywhere. He couldn't just fly to the top of one. He didn't come here to start trouble unless he has too. He decided to walked towards the biggest building he saw to ask questions.

"Ryu!" He thought he heard someone yell, "Damn it! Ryu turn around!" He heard it again, so he did. He saw Goku being pulled by a man holding a leash, "Ryu!" He yelled again this time the man holding the leash did something, and Goku fell to the ground in pain.

"No!" Ryu roared and the streets cleared. The man holding the leash nearly dropped it and ran when he saw Ryu walking quickly towards him, but he just pulled his weapon. Ryu did the same. Removing his lance from his back, he pointed it at the man. The man stood his ground, as he looked inevitable death in the eye.

"What is this?" Akira said walking up to the guard and her new pet, "Friend of yours?" She pointed at the dragon, "Go home little dragon. He's mine now." She grabbed the leash from the guard's hand, and she started to walk away. A low growl came from Ryu's throat.

"Kill her Ryu!" Goku yelled before getting shocked.

"Tsk Tsk. I thought you would have learned by now," Akira scowled him. Ryu couldn't deal with this anymore. With one swing of his lance, he cut the leash.

"Get this thing off me!" Goku yelled, and Ryu ran over to get the collar off before Akira could shock him. When Akira came too; she saw the Power Restriction collar, or what was left of it, in Ryu's large hand. He grunted before he threw it in the air and vaporized it with a blast of fire. Goku, with his full strength returned, easily broke the handcuffs, and he walked to Akira.

"Where'd they take the girl?" He said grabbing her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Emperor's chambers," She winced in pain.

"And my sword?"

"Weapons Room in the dudgeon," She told him, and he released her hair.

"What are we doing?" Ryu asked Goku.

"Saving a girl and getting my sword back," He told him as he started to walk towards the palace.

"What girl are we saving?" Ryu asked as he put his lance on his back.

"A girl I meet in Satan City."

"I see," Ryu said teasing Goku.

"She's six years old. Get your mind out of the gutter," Goku lightly punched him in the stomach. Ryu smiled at him, "By the way, What took you so long?"

"Your uncle didn't want me to come until he knew something was very wrong. And when we couldn't sense you anymore, that's when we knew something was wrong," Ryu explained to him as they arrived at the main entrance of the palace.

"State your business," One of the Entrance guards asked them.

"I have come here to reclaim something that is mine," Goku said before kicking the guard in the head knocking him out. Ryu looked at him strangely.

'He's never been like this. Just what did they do to him here,' Ryu thought as Goku took the lead, and he noticed the bar code tattooed on his neck. Ryu wouldn't know of the things that they did to Goku until later.

"You there!" A guarded yelled at Goku, "Slave! Where is your master? Why are you roaming the palace?" He came walking over and noticed Goku had no collar on. "Where is your collar?" He looked at the bar code on his neck. "According to your bar code, your General Akira's pet. Where is she?"

"I am no one's pet..." Goku said quietly before he punched the man in the chest sending him clear across the room, and Goku and Ryu quickly ran into the dudgeon.

****

"Come here young one," A little old lady spoke to Nina. Nina ran into the corner of the room attempting to hide. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." The old lady follow Nina into the corner and grabbed her.

"Lemme go!" Nina screamed and kicked violently.

"Sleepy time," The old lady said before sticking Nina with a needle. She fell asleep instantly. "That's a good girl." The old lady said to the unconscious girl. The old lady started to hum to herself as she dressed Nina in royal clothing. Though it was made public that she would jsut become another one of the emperor's pets. She was actually going to be made princess and successor of the throne.

"Anna. How is she?" The Emperor asked walking in the room.

"Emperor Satan!" She exclaimed not thinking he would be here so soon. "She is doing fine. I did have to tranquillize her though."

"That is to be excepted. She will make a good ruler once I am gone," Satan walked up next to the bed in which she laid in her royal dress. "She is very beautiful." He ran his hand across her face. "Anna, get her to her room. She will need her rest."

"Yes milord," Anna, the now nanny of Nina, took the sleeping girl to her new room. Her room was very large. A grand bed sat in the dead center of it. Large pillars of stone ran up as posts. A canopy sat five feet above the bed, and cloth ran down the sides of it. A open balcony was on the far side of the room over looking a massive courtyard. Various dress and bookcases were all about the room. Anna sat the girl down in here bed, and then put her in a nightgown. "Good night princess." Anna closed the large wooden doors of the room and walked to her quarters next door.

****

"This way," Goku told his large dragon friend. They ran through a small corridor until they reach very large doors made of bronze.

"Their on some type of mechanical device," Ryu said inspecting the doors. He was always good with machines and things of that nature. "And they appear to be very heavy."

"No door is going to stop me," Goku motioned for his friend to stand back. Ryu took a few steps back, and Goku shot a large ki blast at the door mangling it.

"I thought we were trying to be quiet," Ryu asked as they ran threw the busted door.

"Fuck quiet. I don't want to think of the things that are happening to Nina," Goku said drawing his sword and cutting a few guards down. Ryu didn't reply; he just followed. Soon they reached another set of bronze doors. Goku did the same thing to them as the last. Beyond those doors was the Throne Courtyard.

"You there! Stop!" A guard yelled and charged Goku. With a swift swing of the blade, the guard fell to the ground dead. Soon all the guards in the room were dead. Ryu had enough of this.

Grabbing Goku by the throat, he lifted him off the ground, "What is the matter with you?!" He yelled at Goku. "You used to hate to kill! Now look at you! Anything that gets in your way ends up dead! If I stood in your way would you kill me too?" Ryu threw Goku to the ground.

"Your right Ryu. I have been not acting like myself. But I fear these people would not show the same pity I showed to that woman earlier," Goku said dusting himself off.

"The woman? The one who claimed you belong to her?" Ryu asked confused.

"Yes, her. I spared here life two days ago. Then she captures me afterwards and makes me her 'pet'." Goku's words were covered in hatred.

"Do not tell your anger cloud your vision! What did your uncle always tell us? He would say 'Anger is a way to victory, but the road there will often be paved in chaos and death. Do not let anger control you.' Do you remember that Goku?" Ryu yelled at his human friend.

"Yes, I remember," Goku could almost see his uncle scowling him.

"Then stop this senseless killing!" Ryu yelled at him to get the point through to him.

"You are right," Goku told Ryu, "Let's go." They both walked towards the main entrance of the Throne room.

A knock on the door, "Well are you going to see who that is guard?" The emperor asked one of his new elite guard. The guard opened the door and stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" He asked with distasted on his tongue.

"We are here to see the emperor," Goku told him as he wiped some blood from his face.

"Let me see your pass," The guard spoke to them.

"We don't have a pass," A eerie calmness was on Goku's voice.

"Well your not getting in here then," The guard removed his head from the door and closed it.

"Who was it?" The emperor asked him.

"Someone who wanted to see you with out a pass," The guard told him. Just then, the door of the throne collapsed under the force of Ryu's most powerful breath attack, Horizon Flare. The guard who answered the door ran out of the way just in time to miss the door falling.

"What is this!" The emperor yelled in outraged. As the dust from the door hitting the ground settled, Goku and Ryu could be seen. "You! I gave you to Akira!" Just then Akira came in the room.

"I thought you would have learn your lesson by now," Goku said turning to face her.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you," She told him.

"You...help me? You must be joking," Goku said walking towards her.

"Goku, we must except all the help that is offered to us in this situation," Ryu said as he held off three of the new elite guard.

"Fine. You can help by getting him to tell me where he took the girl," Goku told her looking over at the emperor.

"No need to ask. I know," She removed her guns from the holsters and covered Goku and Ryu. "Go! The palace guard will be here any second!" She fired a few warning shots in the air as Ryu and Goku ran from the room.

"Akira! You will be killed for your treason!" The emperor shouted from behind the wall of men that stood in front of him. She just smiled and followed Goku.

"This way!" She yelled and took off down a narrow hallway. Various statues of past emperors lined the hall. "Push some of these over; It will slow them down!" Goku grabbed one that weighted about five thousand pounds and pushed it over. It fell on the ground and crumble into about ten pieces blocking nearly half the hallway.

"Ryu! Forget it! Mine will work!" Goku yelled past the Ryian how nearly had his off. They continued down the hall until Akira stopped. 

"This was going to be her room," She told the two men which stood behind her.

"What do you mean her room? I was going to have to sleep in a cage," Ryu asked confused.

"She was not going to be a pet. She was going to me a princess," She told him, and his face dropped. "No time to explain. We must get her out!" She kicked the door down and ran for the bed. As she got within two feet of it, bars shot up from the floor.

"What the hell is this!" Goku yelled pulling on the bars.

"A trap my boy," The emperor said from behind them. "You will all be my pets now." A wicked smile appeared on his face. Just then, about fifty guards came in the room, surrounding them.

"Just great," Goku said to himself when something tugged on his hand.

"Goku?" Nina's voice sounded in pain and depressed.

"I'm here Nina," He said kneeling down.

"Goku, we must go!" Ryu said as he and Akira started to walk around the cage.

"Goku! C'mon!" Akira yelled from the other side of the cage.

"I'm not leaving her!" He yelled holding on to Nina's hand. A guard attacked. With one quick kick, the guard flew half way across the room. He gripped her hand again.

"Don't leave me..."She began to cry.

"I'm not," He told her standing up to look at the guards. One by one they attacked him, and one by one they fell.

"You fools. All of you attack him!" The emperor yelled, and they all did. Goku was overwhelmed by the mass attack, so Ryu had to save him.

"There is no shame in retreat!" He yelled as he pulled Goku by his arm to the top of the cage.

"I'm not leaving her!" Goku yelled sending a ki blast at the top of the cage. It bounced off.

"We will come back. I swear to you," Ryu said jumping to the ground crushing five guards. Goku followed.

He drop to one knee in front of the cage as Ryu and Akira fought the guards on either side. "Nina, I swear, I will come back for you," He said then wiped the tear away from his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll save you." Nina didn't say anything, and Goku stood up. "When I return here, Emperor," He said the last part with hatred on his voice, "Your empire with be lowered to ash." With that said Ryu grabbed his shoulder and Akira's, and he jumped off the balcony. Extending his wings as he fell and took off into the air. The emperor watched as he flew into the horizon.

"You will die the next time you come here," He said before closing the curtains on the balcony.


End file.
